tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Summoning - Part I
Summoning - Part I is the first chapter of the Summoning Arc story arc pf Fate/Legends, and the 1st chapter overall in the AU Continuity Series. Summary Samuel Hayden had stolen a Catalyst from Clock Tower and was able to flee to the airport that lead him to Australia. With his mother helping him him to make the necessary arrangements for the ritual to summon the Heroic Spirit. All the while at the same time, the other Master's prepare for their own rituals. Story "Are you certain your magic will suffice?" A man wearing a black suit who goes by the name of Zarkon spoke to a elderly man beside him. "I assure you Zarkon. The Opera House will be the Safe Haven for masters who had lost their servant. You should what I am capable of doing" The elderly man told him who goes by the name of Saint Michael, the King of Magic in the Modern world for his unrivaled mastery in Magecraft. "I-I know Saint Michael, but if you're the Overseer, then why do we need a Ruler-class servant for this Grail War?" "Ruler-class will keep the battles hidden when they occur." Michael held a broken piece of a blade. "This was the blade that connected with the Holy Lance. I will use to as a catalyst to summon the Rule-Class servant." "Holy La-- Wait! You don't mean?!" "Yes, Saint Longinus will be our Ruler-class." Michael then perform gestures with his right hand in the air, and the ritual for summoning a servant was made. "With this ritual, I will summon Longinus into our world to act as Ruler." Michael stood started to chant in a unknown language. "shio tairais persvek wer boja di wer grapwolic, nomag ir annish mrith ir di wer ith, vur nishka wux lleisgar lae wer saint di wer ith vur xkhat coita tool di martivir!" The ritual circle glows as a Servant materializes in front of them, wielding a majestic spear of great beauty. She appears as young women with brown hair, wearing blue cloth that covers her upper torso, and had armor on her shoulders, chest and leggings. She looks up at the two. "Hello Master, I am the Ruler-Class Servant, my name is Saint Longinus." She spoke sternly, and stood in a position of attention. "Hello there Ruler, welcome to the modern world. However, the Grail War has not commenced yet, and will do so tomorrow when all the masters had summoned their servant." "Yes master!" Ruler gave a short bow in respect, while Zarkon just stared. "Are you really Saint Longinus?" He asked her, and Rule just looked from up and stared with a confused expression. "Yeah? why?" "The legends said you were a guy!" "Don't believe what is written." Michael then done a big slap to Zarkon's back. "I can't wait for the Grail War to commence again!!" Michael then laughed while Zarkon just sighs with Ruler being silent. (working progress) Notes *Author said he knows he sucks at writing, but he has one thing to say, "MEHHHHH!!!!!!"